The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for a flexible flat cable having a stuffer with latching members formed thereon for guiding and locking the stuffer into a dielectric housing of the connector.
An electrical connector for a flexible flat cable, i.e. an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) connector, includes a dielectric housing with a plurality of terminals received therein. The housing has an elongate slot for receiving the flexible flat cable. An actuator is movably mounted on the housing for retaining the inserted cable in position and for biasing signal conductors of the cable against the terminals. There are various types of actuators, such as actuators pivotally mounted on the housing by an integral hinge portion of plastic material. Other actuators are separate or independent of the housing, such as a sliding type actuator that moves in and out of the slot in the housing along the flat cable. Pertinent prior art references are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84218005, 85210257 and 83208118.
In the conventional sliding type actuator design, hook-like latches are provided for securing the actuator to the housing. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional electrical connector for a flexible flat cable (not shown) comprises a dielectric housing 61, a plurality of terminals 62 received in the housing 61, and an actuator 63. The housing 61 defines an elongate slot 611 for receiving the flexible flat cable. A pair of receiving holes 612 are defined in opposite ends of the housing 61 in communication with a pair of locking holes 613 defined in opposite sides of the housing 61. The actuator 63 comprises a pair of forwardly extending latches 631 for being inserted into the receiving holes 612. Each latch 631 has a hook 632 perpendicularly and outwardly extending from a free end thereof for engaging with the locking hole 613 thereby biasing the inserted cable in contact with the terminals 62 retained in the housing 61. However, due to the miniaturization of the electrical connectors, the mechanical strength of the hook-like latches is marginal and thus the latches may break easily during assembly. Furthermore, such conventional latches also require that a great force be applied to mount the actuator to the housing, and this increases the time required for the assembly process.
The present invention is directed at solving these problems by providing an electrical connector for a flexible flat cable having a stuffer with latching members formed thereon which facilitate assembly and have increased strength.